Affairs Of The Heart
by BePassionate024
Summary: AU. A Datherine one-Shot. When Katherine Pierce, a criminal profiler decides to go after Damon Salvatore, a man on the run. Thin lines between her job and their passionate past are drawn. Will they risk it all for each other?


**A/N: I honestly don't really know what this is. I felt like writing a Damon and Katherine one shot and then this little thing just happened. So, hope you all like it. :)**

* * *

 **Affairs** **Of The Heart**

"Open the door!" She screams out into the cold air, soaked from the midnight rain storm and freezing. She's lost and confused and it all shows in her work ethic lately. He's got her all messed up. How could someone who had loved her so much as he had claimed be so cruel to her just hours before?

He shakes his head, a little annoyed from her interrupting his down time as he opens the door just a bit and pops his head out. It's storming outside and she's got nothing more than a thin jacket on, a pair of jeans that are drenched from the cold rain. Her curly hair is straight and dripping wet as he looks into her eyes and notices the redness in them. She's been crying.

"You can't just look me in the eyes after all these years and act like you don't know who I am anymore! What you did in that little run down shit hole of a bar was uncalled for!" She shouts, loud enough for his new motel neighbors to overhear as he opens the door even more and tilts his head to the side, stepping aside for her to walk right in without a second thought.

"It's called avoidance, self preservation. You taught me that one, Katherine. Besides, I don't know who you are anymore." He tells her, shutting the door closed behind her as he watches her trembling body take a seat on his bed. Damon grimaces a little. He's never liked cold sheets or wet ones. She notices for a split second as she gets up and puffs out a breath. "Right, you're a clean freak. I've forgotten." He tries not smile at the thought, the one time when they had first slept together and she had teased him about it.

"You're not the girl that I had fallen in love with. You're Katherine Pierce, a criminal profiler who is amazingly talented at finding people who are trying to hide from the law." He smirked, looking away from a moment as he remembers that he had an oversized t-shirt and some towels in the bathroom. Damon could feel her eyes on him as he walked towards the bathroom and paused, looking back at her. "I've missed you." He softly said, his voice cracking as she glanced down at her feet. Her shoes were covered in dirt and mud, she had even tracked a little of it inside with her. Although, Damon didn't seem to care. Katherine fidgeted nervously with the hem of her shirt when she heard him walking back towards her a few minutes later. They were silent as he handed her the clean gray colored t-shirt that smelled just like him. She reached out for it at the same moment and their hands touched. It was still there, she feel it inside of her bones that ached for one single touch of his, that spark.

"Sorry and thanks." She quickly pulled her hand away when Damon cleared his throat, offering to leave the room while she changed.

"Always the gentlemen." Katherine smiled, turning around to watch his reaction as she slipped out of her damp jeans and stayed in her underwear. Damon swallowed a lump in his throat. He wasn't sure why his fingers were trembling or why his brain was clouded with flashbacks of her warm and luscious feeling skin underneath his hands. But, it was all he could think about. Him and her. Two broken and lost souls tangled in those wet motel sheets that smelled like lemons. "I never stopped you know," He paused, biting on his lower lip while Katherine tossed aside her jacket and began unbuttoning her crisp white blouse. She noticed his hands, the way he seemed so utterly uncomfortable standing there. "Can you help me?" She asked, slipping out of her blouse and standing there in a black pair of underwear as she pointed to her matching bra. It was late in the night and she was exhausted from interrogating people to find him. It hadn't been the plan, finding Damon had been set aside for months because everyone within the Mystic Falls police department had thought he was long gone and out of the country. Only Katherine knew the truth. Damon had been in Virginia the whole time, staying very well under the radar with the help of his younger brother.

"It's tangled." She stated, tapping on the chain from the golden necklace around her neck, as she inhaled sharply when he came close. His rough hands moved her long dark brown hair to the side. Katherine could hear him inhale just as she did. He was trying to stay in control and they both knew it. For his own good, it was better if they kept things the way they were. A cat and mouse game, a tornado of emotions looming between them. _"_ _Distance, keep your distance."_ He reminded himself, taking in the way her perfume filled his senses.

She closed her eyes to his touch as he loosened the chain and released her matted hair out of the mess it had created. "There, all set." He spoke softly after a few minutes of silence. Katherine nodded, turning around as she felt his thumb graze against her back. Damon looked her straight in the eyes, begging for some sort of out. Because he knew that if they were to get close again, they could easily lose all control and she'd place him under her spell. He'd be a man in love without the woman that meant the world to him. A woman who had all the power in the world to bring him down. Katherine watched as he lifted his hand and brought it towards her cheek, removing a few droplets of rain from her olive colored skin. She closed her eyes as she had always done. "I never once stopped thinking about you." He stated, watched her heave out a breath. It was as if the room was shrinking and she was becoming smaller and smaller inside of the confined space. Something was making it harder for her to breath and think straight. It was him. Damon's dark blue eyes staring right at her made Katherine's heart race and her pulse pick up. One more move and she'd lose it. She would be all his without any hesitation.

"Don't do that." She said softly, looking away from him and towards the door. It was now or never, the fight or flight response inside of her body was telling her to get the hell out of there. Damon took another step towards her, lifting his hand up and placing it against her warm and soft shoulder, leaving a tingling sensation across where his fingers had been. "Do what?" He asked.

Her breathing increased, her lungs were fighting for air as she stared right at him and said. "Don't pretend like you love me anymore." With those words, she spun around and attempted to walk out on him. But, knowing how hard headed they both were. Damon knew that she wouldn't be able to pull herself together long enough to actually go through with it.

"Pretend?" He scoffed while crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. He watched her reach the door as Katherine opened it up and looked out into the darkness. It was too cold to run and there was nothing around the motel for miles. Running was pointless. But, staying with him was dangerous.

"Yeah." She nodded, leaning her back against the now closed door helplessly as he watched her body tense up from the gust of cold wind that had come into the room.

Damon placed his leg in between hers, locking the door behind hem as he went back to examining her. She looked the same as she had when he had met her in high school. However, it was clear that the years had taken there toll on her. She had wrinkles forming underneath her eyes. Smile lines, he used to say because her eyes would always smile along with her whenever he'd make her laugh. One of the many things he had loved about her.

"I didn't pretend with you back then and I'm not going to pretend with you now. I'm risking everything, Katherine. I'm risking my life!" He spat out, his rough feeling fingertips running up and down the side of her neck as she closed her eyes and inhaled sharply. This was killing him. Being this close to her and not being able to do much of anything.

"I know." She whispered, not daring to look into his darkened blue eyes. She watched him take a step back, running his hands through his hair vigorously while biting his lower lip, maybe he'd regret this one. Maybe he would regret her. Whatever it seemed to be that was bothering, Katherine didn't notice it until he took another step towards her, hearing her back slam against the hotel wall as he moved strands of her hair back behind her shoulders while whispering into her ear. "You can't stay because we both know that watching you leave in the morning is going to kill me. And all I want to do right now is rip everything off of you."

He could feel her breath against his neck as her moist lips trailed up and down his skin. Katherine could feel his pulse racing as much as hers had been. "You can't get attached to me again." She replied, placing his hands against her bare skin as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. The simple touch of his hands against her body forced them both to lock their gaze upon each other. The room was dark, the only heating inside of it was coming from their body warmth that they both shared. Katherine took her hand and ran it over his scalp, slicking back his hair until her fingers traced a scar on the back of his neck.

He could see the glimmering hope in her brown eyes diminish from the street lights that had been shining in through the thin blinds. This wasn't what he wanted for them, for her. Once upon a time, Damon had wanted nothing more than to be Katherine's whole world. However, as life and their circumstances would have it. Neither of them had gotten what they had wished for. She had been whisked away into the work of catching bad guys as he had been pulled deeper and deeper into the underground drug trade. She'd been tracking him for months, trying to get a lead on his whereabouts when just a few days ago, news had spread. Damon was back in Mystic Falls and he was hiding out.

He felt her hand trace his jawline as his arm pulled her closer, making his t-shirt cling to her body even more. "Why Mystic Falls? Why now?" She asked in a soft tone, trying to get a read on him. Although, she could see it in his eyes, the way he looked at her. The heartbroken stare told her everything she needed to know. He was there for _her._

Suddenly, he dropped her hand away from him and took a step back, turning towards the bathrooms. Katherine heard the light switch flip on as Damon placed his hand against the door frame and looked back to her. "I came back for you! I fucking waited for you in the hotel for hours and you never came back for me. You promised. You promised me that you were going to come back and you never fucking did." He began raising his voice as it cracked just a little. She had left him once, with a broken promise of coming back so that they could live out their fantasy dream of being together. Yet, Katherine knew what the reality was. One day, she'd have to face him and put him in handcuffs. When the dust had cleared, she would be the one to betray him. So, she had packed up her bags in the early morning after spending the night with him in a rundown motel and as she closed the door. Katherine prayed that they'd never cross paths again.

"I didn't think that you'd come back. I didn't think you were serious about that life we had imagined." She stated, feeling the regret building within her heart. Her hands were shaking as she began walking towards him and when she noticed the tears spilling over in his eyes, her heart shattered. "Damon, you need to understand that I didn't want to be the one to put you in a federal prison and know that you were rotting in there because of me! I did this to save you! But, I wanted you as far away from here as possible."

"Save me?" He laughed out sarcastically, shaking his head as his back pressed into the counter behind him. She had carefully placed her hands onto his cheeks, forcing him to look at her directly. "I loved you like no one ever has. That was never a lie. But, Katherine, you destroyed me." He was crying now, tears streaming down his face as she pulled him into her and held him close. "I'm sorry." She had whispered, cradling his face in between her hands as she spoke into the silence between them. "I loved you too. Although, I just knew that it wasn't ever going to work out the way we wanted it too."

Damon slowly lifted his head up from her shoulder, feeling her wipe his tears with her thumbs. "You can't stay." He warned once more, inching closer to her lips.

"I know." Katherine softly said back, pressing her mouth against his own as she kissed him fiercely. Feeling his hands trailing to the middle of her back, Katherine breathed in Damon's scent. She could feel his hands roaming down the middle of her back, scrunching up his t-shirt within his hands as he kissed her neck. "You should go." He warned once more, gripping her tighter to him, not wanting her to go because if she left him now, his hands would be empty. His heart broken and his mind on the edge of disaster without her.

"I know," She whispered against his lips, licking his bottom lip and inhaling his breath. "I love you." She breathed against his mouth just as he nodded, cupping her cheeks into the palm of his hand and kissing her breathlessly. Katherine felt her body relax into him, feeling his arm wrap around her as he slowly turned them around. Damon's lips never once leaving hers. She felt her body slide up against the counter top. Damon was now kissing her neck, his hands gripping on to his own t-shirt as Katherine heard the sound of her heart pulsating inside of her own eardrums. God, she wanted him more than she was willing to admit. She wanted all of him, here and now. To hell with the consequences, she thought. To hell with the past and all the regret.

Katherine ran her hands over Damon's backside. He had discarded his shirt long ago, his muscles tensing under her warm touch as she replaced her fingertips with her lips and kissed his shoulder, racking her other hand over his back. Damon felt her legs wrap around his torso. She was shaking as she leaned back and exhaled heavily. "Damon, I should go." She breathed out with a staggered tone, eyes closed and lips shivering.

"You should. But, I don't want you to." He stated, knowingly making his intentions obvious. "I love you, Katherine." He said taking a step back to stare into her eyes as she felt his lips once more upon hers, his tongue teasing her own. She was trembling, nearly losing her mind from his every move.

"Take me to bed." He could hear her say in a barely there tone after a few minutes. It was almost as if she was uncertain of what she wanted. Damon lifted her into his arms, holding her close to him as she wrapped her legs tightly around his body. His hands were lightly placed on her butt while he carried her to the mattress and lowered her onto it slowly. She noticed something in that very instant, maybe it was the look in his eyes on the way he smiled down at her while leaving a quick kiss against her mouth. Whatever it may have been, all Katherine knew was that she was right where she was always meant to be. "Are you going to go?" He asked her one last time, making damn well sure that she didn't want to change her mind. His hand slowly lifting up the t-shirt as she leaned her head back and ran her fingers through his hair. Katherine smirked a little, closing her eyes while indulging in the feeling of his lips against her skin. "No," She inhaled deeply while trying to find the right words. "I promise that I'll stay this time. Because, this is what I want. You and me. Us, it's what I want."

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading! :)**


End file.
